Pelajaran Melafalkan Muammar Khadafi
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Persoalan tentang ejaan Muammar Khadafi membuat saya terdorong menulis fanfic tentang phonics.


PELAJARAN MELAFALKAN MUAMMAR KHADAFI

Tokoh :

Utama : Blok Poros, Blok Sekutu, Kanada, Spanyol, Portugal, Italia Selatan, Belanda, Belgia, Swiss.

Opt. : Miss Lily, Tita.

Sore hari, para murid berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Mereka akan belajar bagaimana melafalkan dan menulis Muammar Khadafidengan baik dan benar. Guru yang akan mengajar mereka adalah Lily, seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai dosen di sebuah universitas swasta ternama. Ia pergi mengajar anggota Hetalia dengan Tita, putri bungsunya.

"Selamat sore." sapa Lily.

"Selamat sore Tante!" sapa semuanya.

"Kita akan belajar melafalkan dan menuliskan Muammar Khadafi dengan baik dan benar agar kita tidak ditipu saat membaca berita." terang Lily.

"Oh, begitu ya." kata Jerman dan Italia.

"Yey! Kita belajar bilang Muammar Khadafi!" seru Amerika dan Kanada.

"Bilang nama Arab..." kata Rusia enteng.

"Woooo, Khadafi." kata Spanyol dan Portugal.

"Pasti nama diktator!" seru Inggris sebal.

"Woi, ada anak baru di belakang kita!" seru Italia Utara di depan Jerman dan Jepang.

"Nama mereka siapa ya?" tanya Jepang.

"Kita kenalan dulu ya." kata Jerman melembut.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Jepang.

"Aku Belanda." kata pemuda berambut jabrik dan pirang.

"Aku Belgia." kata gadis yang juga adik dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aku Swiss." kata pemuda pirang dengan topi putih.

"Ternyata ada anak baru gan!" kata Inggris dengan bahasa Kaskus.

"Iya, aku tau kok!" kata Prancis enteng.

Setelah mereka berkenalan dengan ketiga tokoh baru, barulah pelajaran dimulai. Pelajaran dimulai dengan mengucapkan dahulu lalu cara penulisannya. Menurut author, nama orang Arab memiliki ragam ucapan karena kurangnya standarisasi untuk terjemahan bahasa Arab dan banyak kekeliruan dalam pengejaan. Di Indonesia, Muammar Khadafy biasa ditulis 'Muammar Khadafi' atau Ghadafi atau Qadafi. Di luar negeri, ada puluhan macam ejaan Muammar Khadafi, ada kantor berita yang memiliki 112 macam ejaan!

"Sekarang pelajaran dimulai!" seru Lily.

"Sekarang, kita akan belajar mengucapkan Muammar Khadafi dengan baik dan benar." kata Lily.

"Siapa yang berani ke depan untuk memberikan contoh ucapannya?" tanya Lily.

"SAYA! SAYA ADALAH PAHLAWAN!" seru Amerika keras.

"Nah, kita akan belajar gimana ngucapin Muammar Khadafi." kata Amerika.

"Pertama, nama depan bisa Muammar atau Moammar. Lalu, nama belakang bisa Khadafi, Ghadafi atau Qadafi, terserah kita. Tapi, menurut saya, lebih pas Moammar Khadafy, karena sesuai dengan logat Amerika." papar Amerika.

"Bagus. Sekarang giliran yang lain." kata Lily tegas.

"Saya ya!" seru Swiss.

"Kalo mau ngucapin nama pemimpin dari Libya ini, kita memiliki cukup banyak pilihan, seperti Moammar Gaddafi, Moammar Khadafy dan sebagainya." papar Swiss.

"Sudah, sekarang giliran Inggris." kata Lily.

"Kita boleh pake ragam ejaan nama Muammar Gaddafi. Kita bisa pake Moammar Khadafi, Muammar al-Ghadafi dan terserah kamu lah." papar Inggris.

"Yang mau maju siapa?" tanya Lily.

"Saya sama Italia Utara." kata Jerman.

"Selama ini, kita sering melafalkannya dengan kata Moammar Khadafi, karena lebih disukai orang Eropa terutama Jerman." papar Jerman.

"Kita telah mengenal puluhan macam ejaan Muammar Khadafi. Berarti satu nama, puluhan ejaan." kata Italia Utara.

"Coba yang lain!" seru Lily tegas.

"Saya akan bilang Moammar Qaddafi." kata Belanda

"Bilang apa? Ya Muammar Ghadafy." kata Belgia.

"Nah, sebagian dari kalian sudah bisa melafalkan dengan benar, tetapi huruf awal dari nama belakang berbeda. Ada yang k, ada yang g dan ada yang q." terang Lily.

"Oh, jadinya ragam nama belakangnya disingkat KGQ." kata Spanyol di depan dua Italia.

"Oki doki! Kita udah bisa bilang Moammar Khadafy." kata Jerman agak cuek.

"Yey! Kita pasti bisa!" seru Prancis diikuti oleh Inggris.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan melihat diagram penulisan Muammar Khadafi." kata Lily.

"Saya akan bawa karton (_flashcard_) dengan diagram." kata Lily lagi.

Diagram akan ditampilkan berikut ini :

"Saya akan mempresentasikan bagaimana cara menulis Muammar Khadafi dengan cara yang berbeda." kata Lily.

"Pertama, dalam tulisan berwarna hijau, kita akan melihat cara menulis nama depan." terang Lily.

"Paling kiri, ada huruf M, lalu diikuti oleh huruf u, a dan o, lalu tanda kutip, lalu huruf a diikuti oleh huruf m dan m dobel, lalu huruf a dan e diikuti huruf r." terang Lily di depang anggota Hetalia.

"Kedua, dalam tulisan berwarna biru, kita akan melihat cara menulis gelar Arab." terang Lily.

"Di tengah, ada al, el, Al, El atau anulir lalu diikuti oleh garis (-) atau anulir." terang Lily.

"Terakhir, di bagian kanan yang berwarna ungu, kita akan melihat cara menulis nama keluarga dengan cara yang berbeda." terang Lily.

"Di kiri, kalian bisa melihat ada huruf Q, G, K, Kh dan Gh, lalu huruf a, e dan u, lalu huruf d, dh, dd, ddh, dhdh, dth, th dan zz, lalu huruf a diikuti oleh huruf f dan f dobel dan huruf i dan y." terang Lily.

"Siapa yang mau menulis di papan tulis (_whiteboard_)?" tanya Lily.

"Saya saya!" teriak Amerika, Inggris, Jerman, Italia Utara, Spanyol, Portugal, Belanda dan Swiss."

"Bergiliran ya!" seru Lily tegas.

"Kakak mau nulis ya?" tanya Tita.

"Iya, ada spidolnya nggak?" kata Italia Utara.

"Ada. Warna hitam ada 3 biji. Ambil." kata Tita.

"Ini, buat saya, Jerman, Spanyol dan Portugal." kata Italia.

"Minta donk buat saya, Kanada dan Inggris." kata Amerika.

"Saya donk sama Belanda dan Belgia." kata Swiss.

"Ada yang lain nggak?" tanya Rusia kepada Tita.

"Ada, warna biru dan merah, masing-masing 1 biji. kata Tita.

"Merah buat saya dan Cina. Biru buat Jepang dan Italia Selatan." kata Rusia.

"Ya udah." kata Tita cuek.

"Nah, kalian buat kelompok." kata Lily.

"Muridnya ada berapa, Ma?" tanya Tita heran.

"Ada 15 orang Nak. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Lily.

"Pengen tau aja." kata Tita.

"Tita, kamu sana keluar, jangan ganggu kakak-kakak ya." kata Lily.

"Sekarang saya akan undi nama kelompok dan anggotanya." tegas Lily.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Kelompok 1, Inggris, Amerika dan Kanada."

"Kelompok 2, Jerman, Italia Utara dan Jepang."

"Kelompok 3, Spanyol, Italia Selatan dan Portugal."

"Kelompok 4, Prancis, Rusia dan Cina."

"Kelompok 5, Belanda, Belgia dan Swiss."

"Kalian tulis ragam penulisan di kertas yang sudah saya bagikan!" seru Lily.

Mereka pun menulis di kertas yang sudah dibagikan oleh Miss Lily dan menulis bareng-bareng. Setiap orang memiliki giliran menulis beberapa ragam. Mereka sangat kompak bekerja kelompok. Hal ini harus kita tanamkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Mereka memiliki tugas sama rata dan adil. Mereka telah menulis puluhan kata selama sekitar 20 menit.

Kemudian Lily menghampiri mereka

"Kelompok 1!"

Kelompok 1

-Inggris

-Amerika

-Kanada

(1) Muammar Qaddafi,

(2) Mo'ammar Gadhafi,

(3) Muammar Kaddafi,

(4) Muammar Qadhafi,

(5) Moammar El Kadhafi,

(6) Muammar Gadafi,

(7) Mu'ammar al-Qadafi,

(8) Moamer El Kazzafi,

(9) Moamar al-Gaddafi,

(10) Mu'ammar Al Qathafi,

(11) Muammar Al Qathafi,

(12) Mo'ammar el-Gadhafi,

(13) Moamar El Kadhafi,

(14) Muammar al-Qadhafi,

(15) Mu'ammar al-Qadhdhafi,

(16) Mu'ammar Qadafi,

(17) Moamar Gaddafi,

(18) Mu'ammar Qadhdhafi,

(19) Muammar Khaddafi,

(20) Muammar al-Khaddafi,

(21) Mu'amar al-Kadafi,

(22) Muammar Ghaddafy,

(23) Muammar Ghadafi,

(24) Muammar Ghaddafi,

(25) Muamar Kaddafi,

(26) Muammar Quathafi,

(27) Muammar Gheddafi,

(28) Muamar Al-Kaddafi,

(29) Moammar Khadafy,

(30) Moammar Qudhafi,

(31) Mu'ammar al-Qaddafi,

(32) Mulazim Awwal Mu'ammar Muhammad Abu Minyar al-Qadhafi.

Sumber : Cecil Adams

"Kelompok 2!"

"Sama juga dengan Kelompok 1" kata Belanda.

"Kelompok 3, mana hasil kerja kalian?" kata Lily.

"Kita mana ya?" kata Portugal.

"Ini, terselip di majalah Otosport halaman 13." kata Spanyol.

"Serahkan ke saya." kata Lily.

Kelompok 3

-Spanyol

-Italia Selatan

-Portugal

Qaddafi, Muammar

Al-Gathafi, Muammar

al-Qadhafi, Muammar

Al Qathafi, Mu'ammar

Al Qathafi, Muammar

El Gaddafi, Moamar

El Kadhafi, Moammar

El Kazzafi, Moamer

El Qathafi, Mu'Ammar

Gadafi, Muammar

Gaddafi, Moamar

Gadhafi, Mo'ammar

Gathafi, Muammar

Ghadafi, Muammar

Ghaddafi, Muammar

Ghaddafy, Muammar

Gheddafi, Muammar

Gheddafi, Muhammar

Kadaffi, Momar

Kad'afi, Mu`amar al- 20

Kaddafi, Muamar

Kaddafi, Muammar

Kadhafi, Moammar

Kadhafi, Mouammar

Kazzafi, Moammar

Khadafy, Moammar

Khaddafi, Muammar

Moamar al-Gaddafi

Moamar el Gaddafi

Moamar El Kadhafi

Moamar Gaddafi

Moamer El Kazzafi

Mo'ammar el-Gadhafi

Moammar El Kadhafi

Mo'ammar Gadhafi

Moammar Kadhafi

Moammar Khadafy

Moammar Qudhafi

Mu`amar al-Kad'afi

Mu'amar al-Kadafi

Muamar Al-Kaddafi

Muamar Kaddafi

Muamer Gadafi

Muammar Al-Gathafi

Muammar al-Khaddafi

Mu'ammar al-Qadafi

Mu'ammar al-Qaddafi

Muammar al-Qadhafi

Mu'ammar al-Qadhdhafi

Mu`ammar al-Qadhdhāfī 50

Mu'ammar Al Qathafi

Muammar Al Qathafi

Muammar Gadafi

Muammar Gaddafi

Muammar Ghadafi

Muammar Ghaddafi

Muammar Ghaddafy

Muammar Gheddafi

Muammar Kaddafi

Muammar Khaddafi

Mu'ammar Qadafi

Muammar Qaddafi

Muammar Qadhafi

Mu'ammar Qadhdhafi

Muammar Quathafi

Mulazim Awwal Mu'ammar Muhammad Abu Minyar al-Qadhafi

Qadafi, Mu'ammar

Qadhafi, Muammar

Qadhdhāfī, Mu`ammar

Qathafi, Mu'Ammar el 70

Quathafi, Muammar

Qudhafi, Moammar

Moamar AI Kadafi

Maummar Gaddafi

Moamar Gadhafi

Moamer Gaddafi

Moamer Kadhafi

Moamma Gaddafi

Moammar Gaddafi

Moammar Gadhafi

Moammar Ghadafi

Moammar Khadaffy

Moammar Khaddafi

Moammar el Gadhafi

Moammer Gaddafi

Mouammer al Gaddafi

Muamar Gaddafi

Muammar Al Ghaddafi

Muammar Al Qaddafi

Muammar Al Qaddafi

Muammar El Qaddafi

Muammar Gadaffi

Muammar Gadafy

Muammar Gaddhafi

Muammar Gadhafi

Muammar Ghadaffi

Muammar Qadthafi

Muammar al Gaddafi

Muammar el Gaddafy

Muammar el Gaddafi

Muammar el Qaddafi

Muammer Gadaffi

Muammer Gaddafi

Mummar Gaddafi

Omar Al Qathafi

Omar Mouammer Al Gaddafi

Omar Muammar Al Ghaddafi

Omar Muammar Al Qaddafi

Omar Muammar Al Qathafi

Omar Muammar Gaddafi

Omar Muammar Ghaddafi

Omar al Ghaddafi

Sumber : ABC News

"Wah, panjang sekali punya kalian!" seru Lily.

"Iya, soalnya saya kepintaran." kata Spanyol.

"Hah! Serius?" kata Prancis.

"Ya." jawab Spanyol cuek.

"Kelompok 4!" seru Lily keras.

"Ini." kata Rusia enteng.

Kelompok 4

-Prancis

-Cina

-Rusia

1) Muammar Qaddafi

2) Mo'ammar Gadhafi

3) Muammar Kaddafi

4) Muammar Qadhafi

5) Moammar El Kadhafi

6) Muammar Gadafi

7) Mu'ammar al-Qadafi

8) Moamer El Kazzafi

9) Moamar al-Gaddafi

10) Mu'ammar Al Qathafi

11) Muammar Al Qathafi

12) Mo'ammar el-Gadhafi

13) Moamar El Kadhafi

14) Muammar al-Qadhafi

15) Mu'ammar al-Qadhdhafi

16) Mu'ammar Qadafi

17) Moamar Gaddafi

18) Mu'ammar Qadhdhafi

19) Muammar Khaddafi

20) Muammar al-Khaddafi

21) Mu'amar al-Kadafi

22) Muammar Ghaddafy

23) Muammar Ghadafi

24) Muammar Ghaddafi

25) Muamar Kaddafi

26) Muammar Quathafi

27) Mohammer Q'udafi

28) Muammar Gheddafi

29) Muamar Al-Kaddafi

30) Moammar Khadafy

31) Moammar Qudhafi

32) Mu'ammar al-Qaddafi

33) **Inter'l Herald Tribune **

Muammar el-Qaddafi

34) **The Guardian **

Muammar Gadafy

35) **The Times & the BBC **

Muammar Gaddafi

36) **The Evening Standard **

Muammar Gadaffy

37) **and finally the Libyan Embassy spelling **

Muamar Qadaffi

Sumber : London Evening Standard.

"Cukup banyak ragamnya." kata Lily.

"Kelompok 5!" seru Lily.

"Mana ya?" tanya Belgia.

"Di sini rupanya!" seru Belanda.

"Cepetan, kumpulin ke Lily." tegas swiss.

"Serahkan ke saya!" seru Lily.

Kelompok 5

-Belanda

-Belgia

-Swiss

Muammar Khadafi

Muammar Ghadafi

Muammar Qadafi

Moammar Khadaffi

Moammar Khadaffy

Moammar Khadafy

Muammar El Khadafy

Muammar Al Ghaddafi

Muammar Al Khadaffi

"Wah, kalian sedikit sekali dan tanpa sumber!" seru Lily.

"Iya, soalnya saya bingung." kata Swiss.

"Terima kasih!" seru semuanya.

"Sama-sama." kata Lily.

~TBC~


End file.
